Flickering Light and Flames
I Why does it have to be so gloomy in here...They couldn't have chosen a more pleasing place than this? Well I guess they have to be fair. The blonde haired mage thinks to herself as she makes her way through the ever winding passageways of this solemn terrain. The rugged and weary walls stood surrounding her, shadows slithering across the rocky faces as they avoid the sparse beams of light streaming through the cracks in the ceiling. Cold air filled every corner and warmth seemed to of have never tried to crawl its way in. Darkness swallowed everything and seemed to make worries come to mind of something unseen. Stumbling on the jagged rocks beneath, Theia leans against the wall to catch herself and feels the moist, icy surface piece her straight to the bone. Shivering a bit, she slowly makes her way through the tunnels in search of her opponent, when she notices a blueish glow casting itself upon the barren rock wall as it slowly banks left. Theia is unconsciously drawn towards it, and is stunned in disbelief as she rounds the corner and gazes upon the scene that is before her. Before her is a wide cavern, that spans almost 50 square feet, covered with stalagmites and crystals. The gentle blue glow of the crystals captivates her as it gives this previously lifeless scene a heart. The tall stone pillars made her feel like an ant, and the peeking sunlight that follows the curves of the stone creation gave her a sense of calmness that she didn't have previously. "Wow, what a beautiful place! I am glad to have finally made it to somewhere where I can actually see. Now maybe I can find my opponent for this Dragon Slayer Royale thing..." Theia says as she rest her chin on her hand and glaces left and right. Try to use her keen sense to find another human. But the moisture in the cave amplified many of the ambient smells, making it more difficult for her to pinpoint her soon-to-be target. The sound splashing water was heard, and soon, a black haired, tanned skinned woman became visible. Walking out of the shallow water, Razia stomped on the ground trying to dry her feet "Cold, cold, cold..." Razia said, taking a deep breath after finishing, and turning to face Theia "Hello! My oppo-...Holy shit, you're cute." Razia was too distracted by Theia's outward cuteness to finish her seemingly hammy introduction "Wait, no, that's not what I'm supposed to focus on!" Coughing, Razia cleared her throat before continuing "My name is Razia Sultana, it is a pleasure to meet you, miss!" After introducing herself, Razia waited patiently for her opponent's reply "So cute so cute so cuuuuute...". "Hi there! My name is Theia Zhulong, it's nice to meet you too. And you are very beautiful! I hope we can be friends after all of this, I love meeting new people!" Theia said and bounded up to the other mage and enveloped her in large hug. The contrast of Razia's dark hair and skin being covered by the blonde locks and fair skin of Theia, showed that these two couldn't be more contrasted in appearance. Taking a step back, Theia smiles at Razia, tilting her head slightly to the side, "Don't you think they could have chosen a better location for us to spar? You're a fire slayer right? We need to let our light shine bright! But I guess we can bring some light and warmth to this gloomy cave, huh?" "She suddenly hugged me! Wait, does that mean anything? Does a sudden hug mean something? Wait, she said friends? Can we be friends? Friends?! With a person I'm supposed to kick their shit in?!" Razia stood in silence, staring at Theia, still in shock at the girl's friendly actions "...Right." She coughed, trying to break the awkward silence "Anywho! Since this is our battleground, and we're both here, let's start!" Quickly, Razia unsheathed two swords, while keeping four still in their sheathes "Ready when you are.". "Aw ok, I guess the pleasant small talk is over. Let's get to it!" Theia says and glances to her side to see a thin elongated crystal protruding from the earth. She kicks the base of the crystal with great force to break it off. She then picks up the crystal and gets in a stance as if she was holding a sword. "I look forward to our fight, I wish you the best of luck!" Theia says with a warm smile. "Stop being cute!" Razia shook her head, getting her head in the game, focusing on the battle at hand "I won't go easy on you just because you have a cute face and smile!" Kicking the ground, Razia lunged forth at Theia, thrusting her sword forth, while keeping the other one occupied and cocked back, ready to swing at a moment's notice "Heat Blade!" Razia declared her spell, as her blades heat up, burning red as fire emitted from both, getting closer to Theia. "I sure hope not, and neither will I." Theia says with a giggle. She clenched on tightly to the crystal in her hands. She twisted her body to the right to avoid the first thrust, but she could feel the heat radiating from the blade as it passed by. She positioned the crystal in front of her body to allow easy maneuverability, should Razia swing the blade that was cocked back, or bring the heated blade back towards her body. She was sure to carefully analyze the way Razia positioned her body when she swung the sword, taking careful note of her footing and the way her torso moved. "Let's see what you got." She says with a slight smirk. "Slowing Eye." Razia thought to herself, activating her eye magic. At that moment, to her perception of time, everything went slower, giving her time to analyze what is happening. "Alright." Razia took a deep breathe, as she knew that now everything is going to be longer than usual "Let's go!" Razia released her sword she thrusted forth, and quickly went to another sheathed sword, unsheathing it, holding it in a reverse grip, heating it up like she did her other blades, and swung it in a full arc at Theia. In a span of seconds in real time, she had released one sword, still extremely hot and on fire, and resorted to using a sheathed sword. Feeling a slight burn on her left arm, Theia winces at the new cut that was quickly cauterized by the heated blade, preventing her from losing any blood. Knowing that she couldn't block all the swords with just a lone crystal in her hand, she knew she needed to put some space between her and Razia. She quickly thrust the crystal into the ground between them. Using her light magic, she channeled a stream of it through the crystal, causing it to refract, and shoot out in all different directions as concentrated beams of white light magic. To Razia, the process moved slowly, but it gave her enough time to, in her perception, plan a counter attack. "Paragon!" Razia mentally commanded, releasing both blades from her hands, thrusting one arm forth, forging a mirror out of her own raw magic power, she did the same with her other hand, thrusted back, creating a mirror behind her. The beams of light passed through the mirror infront of Razia, and shot out through the other one, completely avoiding Razia herself. However, Razia wasn't quick enough to avoid all of them, evident by some of the beams scratching her, primarily her shoulder, waist and cheek. Once it became clear, Razia dissipated her mirrors, extending her arms towards her two blades she released, extending flames shaped like arms towards them "Fire Dragon's Scorching Tail!" Razia declared, as the fiery hands grabbed her swords' hilts, igniting them "Burn!" She quickly stomped her foot, swinging her entire arm at Theia. This time, not only did she possess a blade, but it was being swung by a fiery arm as well, one that emitted great heat, being very well capable of sending a slash of pure flames at Theia, even if it misses. "Light Dragon Photon Shield!" Theia shouted and quickly constructed a barrier to block the incoming sword. The flame arm itself flared and singed Theia's arm and upper torso. She winced at the burn and decided that it's time she step up her game. "Light Dragon's Shining Impact!" She says and then cloaks her body in a goldish white light to charge at Razia. She approaches her using a zig-zag pattern, when combined with her speed, creates somewhat of an afterimage each time she switches direction. Theia then uses her slayer magic and creates a long whip like creation in her right hand and has it trail behind her as she charges head first towards the fire mage. If not for the seriousness of the situation, some may compare Theia's attack to that of a comet, with a golden white tail streaming behind her. Even with her slowing eye, Theia still moved at a relativelty impressive speed. Infact, it looked like normal speed for Razia, forcing her to take drastic measures at such short notice. She returned her swords to her hand, quickly unseathing another sword, and holding the other one. She held all three swords in one hand, each sword inbetween her fingers. "Burning Finger!" Razia cocked her arm back, as flames condensed onto the blades, she prepared to maul Theia head on, and at that moment, two mirrors were formed. One behind Razia, and another above. Razia jumped back, entering and vanishing into the mirror, immediately exiting through the other mirror, above. At that moment, Razia was about to land on top of Theia, still ready to attack "Red String, and now, Triple Deluxe!" She thrusted her arm forth with all three blades. If she struck Theia, or even if she missed, a fiery explosion will burst from the condensed heated eternano and flames, not counting the beams of heat that will shoot from her blades. Seeing the mirrors form in front of her, Theia slows her speed to avoid hitting them. From Razia's use of them before, she knows they act as a passageway for her to travel through, so she attempts to snap her Illuminating Whip at Razia before she disappears, but to no avail. Watching Razia disappear into the mirror, Theia looks to find the other side where she will emerge. She finally spots the mirror above her, but Razia is already falling with her blades positioned at her head. "Zephryus Whirlwind!" Theia shouts, and creates a magic circle right above her head. The magic circle unleashes an extremely dense whirlwind aimed upward to prevent Razia from reaching the ground. It swirled at incredibly high speeds, creating somewhat of a vacuum inside the center of the twister. Theia then begins to take a deep breath in, concentrating her ethernano in her throat, and is poised with a Light Dragon's Green Roar,prepared to shoot once the whirlwind extracts enough oxygen to put out the flames covering her blades, should they fall when she releases the roar, and explode on impact. "Taking away my oxygen? This fire is from my own magic power! Science is my bitch at this point!" Razia thought to herself, creating a mirror infront of her, allowing her to pass through it. Another mirror appeared a fair distance from Theia herself, which Razia quickly exited from, her blades still ignited, ready to strike "Burn." She thrusted her arm forth, firing three beams of extreme flames and heat, which soon molded together into a larger one, all heading towards Theia. At the moment of impact, it will explode into a fiery hazard. "Back up plan is a-go!" Razia breathed in, she was ready to unleash her roar if anything were to happen and misfire. Theia, shocked by how fast Razia can make mirrors, turns to see a large concentrated flame beam shooting towards her from the west. She quickly releases the Light Dragon's Green Roar towards it, which collided with the flames to create a large smoke cloud which filled the cave. Using this chance at cover, Theia thrusts her hands towards the sky and shouts, "Light Dragon's Radiance!" The light present around them then begins to condense to create thin light needles from the ambient ethernano. With a swish of her hand, hundreds of needles begin to rain down on Razia. Razia concentrated her flames in her lungs, throat and lungs, to the point they became nothing but pure heat. "Xerox Mirror!" A mirror appeared infront of Razia, and within moments, mirrors also surrounded Theia in a dome-like pattern "My Slowing Eye is beginning to vanish, so I'll make use of it before it's gone!" Razia stomped her feet into the ground, unleashing a concetrated beam of pure heat into the mirror infront of her, and soon, from every mirror surrounding Theia, heat began emitting. Copies of the spell, Heat Lance, were about to fire at her from several directions at once, albeit with their power halved in each mirror. As she fired the Heat Lance, Razia's sight became normal, everything went back to normal, forcing her to think fast. As the needles drew closer, she unsheathed her last two remaining swords, and noticed her first sword from before slumped next to her. She kicked the sword back up, wielding all six swords, three inbetween her fingers in each hand. "I hate needles..." Razia sarcastically said, as she attempted to deflect the needles of light, and while she did manage to do so, she didn't get every single one, and was stabbed by multiple ones. "Ow! Ow! OW!" Razia could only utter the pained sounds in her head as the needles stuck on her skin. At the end, she managed to deflect most, but was still stabbed by several others. The needles vanished, but left blood dripping from her skin, primarily her legs, her arms, and from her forehead. She managed to protect her body rather well "I...hate...needles..." She could still feel as if they were on her skin. "Alright, are you ready to kick it up a notch, Razia? I am ready to shine now!" Theia shouts from across the cave. She then begins to to release her magical aura and cloak herself in a golden-white light, thus activating her Light Drive. She smiles briefly and then takes off in a dead sprint towards Razia. With incredible speed she begins to circle Razia, leaving a 3 foot gap between them as she increases speed. Her Light Drive makes it possible to form somewhat of a golden wall of light around Razia, created by the ethernano trailing behind Theia as she continues to circle. Then from behind her Razia hears, "Light Dragon's Blinding Fist!" as Theia quickly comes out of the cloud of light magic with her right fist cocked back, surround by dense white light magic. She aims for Razia's jaw, with her left hand ready for an uppercut into the stomach. Razia gritted her teeth, as Theia's fist came in contact with her jaw, yet Razia remained firm, quickly stabbing her three swords into the ground next to her with her left hand, and grabbing Theia's wrist "Got..." The second fist, an uppercut, struck Razia's stomach as well, and once again, she stabbed her swords on her right hand onto the ground and grabbed Theia's other wrist "...YA!" Razia breathed in, quickly gathering fire in her lungs, going up to her throat, and opening her gaping maw, as heat emanted from her body, ready to unleash her roar at Theia at point blank range. Theia smiles, thoroughly enjoying the fight, and says, "Light Step..." Theia's body the appears to become somewhat transparent, as the cells being to change into that of Light Magic. Razia's reactions are too quick, and managed to unleash her roar before all of Theia's body shifts into light particles. Theia cries out as the side of her face and upper shoulder are cinched by the flames, while the rest of the attack phases through her light molecules. Slipping through Razia's grasp, Theia reverts back to her human self and begins to fall back onto the ground. As she falls, she claps her hands together in a large sweeping motion. As her arms move together they are enveloped by golden light that extends far beyond her reach. "Light Dragons Wing Attack!" Theia shouts, and the attack is unleashed at the moment Theia claps her hands together. "Keh...alrighty then!" Razia grabbed her swords back again, as Theia's attack headed towards her "Burning Finger..." Once again, her blades ignited, yet the flame continued to spread on her body as well "Fire Drive!" Razia said, as her hair turned a crimson color, and a flaming aura surrounded her body, as the light came close, Razia cocked both arms back "Devil Deluxe!" Thrusting her blades forth, flaming imitiations of the blades followed suit, projecting themselves forth right at the attack, soon becoming like a large wild fire in the form of six blades. Its size only increased with Razia's Fire Drive active, possibly overwhelming Theia's own spell. Even if it touches nothing, it will still spread its heat in a large area, and the explosion beforehand will also cover a wide range. Due to Theia's Light Drive being active, she was able to quickly catch herself from falling and perform a sweeping kick aimed at the back of Razia's left knee with extreme speed. She was hoping to through of Razia's balance enough to throw off the course of the attack she just sent off while not moving her out of the line of fire of her wing attack. The eventual result was an explosion of light and fire and heat. A cloud of smoke and dust spread and hid the combatants. As Razia emerged from the smoke, half of her shirt has gone to hell, losing her left sleeve, and even a bit of her collar, exposing her shoulder, in addition to bleeding from the mouth and left arm. She wiped the blood off her mouth, spitting the rest out. "Ah, great...I don't even think I put on underwear today...was in a rush to get here." All the damage inflicted on her was from Theia's light colliding with her fire. Of course the fire and heat did nothing to her, but still. She could stand, even continue fighting, but getting too up close could be dangerous. The smoke cleared from the rest of the cave and revealed Theia standing in a defensive stance with her arms blocking her face. Seeing that her opponent was stationary, she let her stance rest and glanced down to see what the burning sensation was on her knee. She sees a pretty severe burn to her leg, for it got the brute force of the fiery explosion from being used to kick Razia off balance. There was blood dripping down her cheek fron a cut from flying rock, and Theia smelt a slight burning smell. She sees out of the corner of her eye some black on the tips of her hair. She grabs the end of her blonde locks and feels it cr blew into soot. A deeply saddened look washes over her face as she looks at Razia, "You burnt my hair... It took me months to grow it out this long..." Theia chokes out. just as quickly as she was about to cry, her face turned dead serious with a look of extreme determination. She drops the shortened strands of hair and places one palm facing outwards towards Razia, while using the other to brace it and hold it steady. "Light Dragon Shimmering Arrows!" She shouts, as around 25 arrows made up of light magic shoot out in all directions. some of the arrows are aimed soecus increasing the number of arrows present. The streams of light energy could be compared to that of a web, as each crystal in the cave refracts the light to increase its mesh-like covering over the cave. It will only cease once it has found its target, ending in an explosion proportional to that of its size. "Well...shit sticks." Razia said, if she tried blocking all these arrows, she'd surely fail, so, without pondering much, she held her arms in a defensive manner, as if to block "Ironworks Dragon Mode!" Razia shouted, as liquid metal spread around her body, red and ignited in flames "Kaguwazachi!" In an instant, the metal begin to cover her skin and flesh like an armor, covering her in a dense and thick layer of armor, protecting her as the arrows shot at her. Soon, the explosion happened, leaving yet another cloud of smoke. However, Razia quickly leaped out of the smoke, the metallic layer defending her broken, but managed to protect her well enough from the explosion "Hell Hazard Hail!" Razia declared, swiping her arms at Theia, constructing weaponry out of the liquified metal. Swords, axes, hammers and even maces were sent flying on Theia, all on fire from the combination of fire and iron together. She swiped her arms repeatedly in the same motion, sending an entire storm of flaming weaponry at Theia. Using her Light Step she uses evasive maneuvers to avoid the flying weapons. ''So she is an Iron Flame Dragon Slayer...and now she is fighting like she was in a food fight. Well this should be fun. ''Theia thinks to herself as she weaves in and out of the falling weapons. The barrage is too much for her, as she gets sliced up and down her arms. She picks up one of the fallen axes, using light magic to protect her hand from the heated metal, but still feels it heat her hand, and quickly runs behind a pillar of rock for protection. While hidden behind it, she concentrates high energy photons of light into her palm and shoots the light onto the ax. The photons dislodge the outer electron on the metal and give the ax an electric discharge. Theia quickly turns around from the rock and aims her sights on Razia. She throws the photovoltaic axe towards her with great force. Even if the axe misses the target, the electricity will be discharged if it gets close to the metal covering Razia, due to the strong desire for the metal to fill its outer electron shell. "Hmph!" Razia scoffed, sending forth a wave of molten metal, which wrapped itself around the axe, though an electric discharge did occur, electrocuting Razia, giving her a good shocking. However, she was still capable of moving, stopping most of the axe dead in its tracks, and having her molten metal armor hold her. She breathed out, fire and smoke exiting her lungs "...That was a nice throw though." Razia said, sounding like a genuine compliment, before she quickly surrounded herself in her flaming aura, fusing the axe's metal with the rest of it "And now..." Razia thrusted her arms forth, declaring "Dark Abyss Arms!" Many liquified metals shot forth, quickly taking the form of arms, with the hands quickly changing to claws and blades and axes, all heading towards Theia, all with extreme heat emanting from them, enough to melt metal, and scorch skin. ''uhh not this again. I may have to result to using Luminous Alloy Mode if this continues... But there is no need for that power right now, I can handle her just with what Zhulong taught me. ''Theia thinks to herself as she concentrated light energy particle into her palms. "Light Dragon Scatter Shot!" She shouts as beams of light match each stream of metal, causing them both to stop in their tracks. She then concentrates her magic into her fists, and a black void begins to form, as the light is continuously internalized. She uses her Light Step to speed past the explosion of their clashing attacks to get in close range of Razia. Once positioned, she attempts to perform a spinning right kick towards the head, followed by a right uppercut on the pass around with her Great Burning Dragon Fist. "No." Razia quickly generated more heated metal, blocking Theia's initial kick to her head, which quickly melted onto her leg, clutching her well "With this metal, I have infinite ways of approaching a situation. It's like uhhh...clay." As she said that, Razia formed a large dragonic head, making it face Theia "It's fun." The metallic dragon head openned its mouth, as fire began gathering in it, prepared to fire "Needs a creative mind though." In a matter of seconds, the dragonic head would fire a "fake roar" at Theia, a stream of both metal and fire going at her full force. Using her Great Burning Dragon Fist, one her more advanced spells, she uses it to punch head on to the dragons roar. The black flames created by her attack mixing with the red flames of Razia's, and creating a large smoke cloud and tearing up the ground of the cave. "That would be so fun! You could make all different figures to play with! I wish I had something cool like that." Theia says as she coughs out some of the smoke. She still has on black fist resting at her side, but her other fist suffered some bruising from the force used. Taking a breather, she waits for Razia's move. "Oh, fine." Razia dissipated both her Fire Drive and her Ironworks Dragon Mode "I'll play rough." Razia grinned, extending her arms "Bloody Tooth! Death! SUN!" Suddenly, enormous quantities of flame began to generate from Razia's being, as she began shaping them in the form of a sphere, dwarfing Razia in size, as it ascended to the top of the cave, inbetween the two slayers. The extreme heat projected by the fittingly named Death Sun began covering the entire cave. Razia herself being immune to it, relishing the heat, while minor plants around the place, like grass, caught on fire. "This is my secret arts...so...have fun." Razia grinned, very much expecting the punishing heat to get to Theia, if not burn her. Watching the flames grow and dance along the caves wall, Theia is taken back by the beauty of the flames before her. Being a Light Dragon Slayer she has a great appreciation of all form of light, and the infrared light given off by this mass of flames makes her stomach growl. The flames encroach on her and Theia widens her stance to execute her next move. Inhaling deeply, Theia begins the swallow the infra red light given off by the flames, thus turning them cold. The cold fire envelops her, but does nothing to burn her skin, for all the heat had been consumed in the light Theia just swallowed. She burps a small smoke cloud and giggles. "Sorry about that, but that was delicious! Thank you so much!" With a fully belly Theia is reinvigorated and ready to go. "Light Dragon Secret Arts: Light Dragon Tears!" She shouts, and a golden dragon is constructed out of her light magic. It roars and flies up to the top of the cave to position itself above Razia. It the roars and disassembles into thousands of tiny dragons that rain down upon Razia. These Dragons of light are capable of piercing through rock and steel, for the wavelength of light is such a high frequency that it acts as a drill, constantly barraging the surface that it erodes. "Oh, well, fuck." Razia said, rather casually, before quickly acting out, extending her arms at the Death Sun, re-igniting the cold fire into hot flames "I ain't goin' down without a fight, lil' ol' light missy sunshine woman!" Razia lowers her hands, as the Death Sun began lowering as well, descending back down. The shower of tiny dragons began striking her, but the Death Sun continued falling regardless. It was heading towards Theia, and at the moment the Death Sun struck the earth, it erupted into a fiery vortex, which due to the cave's not-so-helpful size, began to spread everywhere. From the entrance of the cave, the flames even burped out. Razia emerged from the smoke of her attack, heavily wounded, but still standing "Gah..." She coughed blood, even spitting out a large pile of blood on the ground. She looked around, the rocks and crystals of the cave scorched black from her Death Sun "I can taste my blood...Oh, oh god...taste my blood...it stinks...oh goddammit..." Razia said, lamenting the taste of her blood in her tongue. Still revitalized by the feast earlier, Theia try's to construct a Photon Shield in time to protect her from the falling Death Sun. She manages to get one made above her, but she wasn't able to construct it thick enough, and was only able to block The initial part of the attack. The fiery vortex that erupted afterwards singed her body and clothes. Coughing up smoke and specks of blood Theia chokes out the remaining ash in her lungs. "Well that was hot, and so bright! even though we are competitors, I really would like to be friends and maybe spar again? You can't tell me this isn't fun, right?!". "It is! Sadly, I'mma have to kick yer ass if I wanna make my Genghis my Queen. And give free cake for all!" Razia proudly declared, even doing a pose to indicate her pride "By then, I'll be free to do whatever else I want! Like get free food. For life. Because King.". "But wouldn't you be qu-- whatever." Theia quips, but then is distracted by the work cake."Cake would be awesome! If you manage to go on, I will cheer for you all the way! You seem like a really fun person." Theia smiles brightly. Stretching a bit, she shakes off the soreness, and cracks her knuckles and neck. "You definitely are putting up a great fight my friend! So do we need to continue, or are you ready to give up?" She smirks, trying to be intimidating, but the giggle at the end breaks her fearsome facade. "Haha!" Razia laughed brightly, smiling genuinely, before switching off to serious again "No." Razia quickly gripped her swords "Devouring Sun!" Razia declared, tossing her swords up in the air, as she quickly proceeded to send consecutive slashes at Theia. Each time she grabbed a sword, she'd swing it, fire off a slash of pure flames and heat, stab it into the ground, grab another sword, stab it into the ground and so on. She continued this process until an entire storm of fire slashes was flying towards Theia's direction. Smiling that the fight gets to continue, Theia takes a deep breath and let's out a wide Light Dragon White Roar. The roar manages to stop the flame slashes that are heading towards her body, and the putter flame slashes destroy the rock beside her. Running straight into the smoke created by her attack, "Illuminating Dragon Claws!" Theia shouts and her hands get covered in golden white light that give the appearance of talons extending from her finger tips. She emerges from the smoke right in front of Razia, and begins slashing wildly at the flame user, hoping to land a hit. Seeing that her slashes were making little progress in wearing down Razia, Theia decided for one last powerful attack to hopefully finish things off. Theia begins to concentrate Light Magic into her fist and creating such high energy photon activity, she gives off a blinding light. Once fully charge with every bit of magic she has,Theia prepares one of her strongest attacks, one that can level the earth. She shouts loudly as she throws one large punch at Razia. "Light Dragon Secret Art: Luminous Destruction!" "Oh, we're doing this, eh?!" Razia grinned, extending her arms, gathering enormous quantities of fire "Bloody Tooth!" The fire began forming into a spherical shape above Razia, radiating like the sun "Death!" Expanding in size, it scorched the surrounding, hitting the top of the cave, causing it to tremor "SUN!" Thrusting her arms forth, she hurled the Death Sun towards Theia, ready to either collide or overpower her own spell. Category:Lady Komainu Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayer Royale Category:Highestbounty123